Beep A Oneshot
by feekguitar21
Summary: It's short...what else can I tell ya? Just read! And possibly...maybe...review? Please just read it!


**Okay. Here is ANOTHER oneshot of mine! It's self-explanatory, so just read it! I seem to have random inspiration, but oh well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Instant Star.**

* * *

Where had we gone wrong? Was it really not meant to be? Since the moment I saw her and her 15 year old spunk, I knew there was going to be a spark between us. 

**Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep **

After our first kiss, I finally knew what that feeling in the pit of my stomach was...love...

Hearing that song...Skin I think...man, that just tore me up. I didn't think anyone could feel that broken inside after a song. There's a first time for everything, eh? First time for fights, for love, peace, and war. Just like a first time for Tom Quincy to feel so heartbroken, he couldn't function...yeah. Just like that.

After everything seemed normal, my stupid ass made yet another mistake. Maybe that's what went wrong. Me and Sadie. I always had a feeling our relationship would screw things up between me and Jude...but this. This is way more than the doing of "Sommy". Way more...

**Beep...beep...beep...beep... **

Although if you add me and Sadie, to the mix of our unspoken kisses, breathtaking touches, and heartstopping moments, filled with love and lust, I guess that it could have brought us here, today...nope. Still not powerful enough...

When she came back from tour, and kissed that punk...man I could have bent steal I was so angry. Don't kid yourself, Tom. You were beyond angry. Mad, furious, jealous, and most of all...hurt. That really hurt. Jamie...Shay...Speed...they were all dirt. None of them were good enough for her. Jude deserved so much more...

When I heard of Jamie and Jude's break up, sure I was sympathetic...on the outside. The inside was celebrating. Just as it was on her 16th birthday. Damn, did I screw that one up badly.

But I'm not the only one who's screwed up around here. No. Jude does it to. Oh, you want an example? How about when she went all independent rock star...and almost cost us our jobs? Stupid! Stupid! Stu-- God, look at her. She's not stupid! She's...beautiful...intelligent..talented, and sweet. Everything but stupid.

Too bad I can't say the same for Speiderman. He was...immature, lazy...I can't believe Jude dated him for as long as she did! THAT was stupid!

Speaking of birthdays...not really but let's pretend here...her 17th was amazing. We had been fighting alot before that, but we settled everything that day. Almost everything. Sure, she knew that I liked her after that. Hello! I practically spelled it out for her! But she still doesn't know...she doesn't know the truth. I guess she'll never know...

**Beep...beep...beep...beep... **

That night I left...well...it was actually last night. I arrived in Montana to learn that my sister had died, and her niece needed a parent. Guess who she was left to! ME! Surprise anyone? I don't know how to take care of a kid. So, I packed up Nicole--my niece--I packed up her stuff, and flew her to Canada. I knew I had to tell Jude...

_Flashback..._

_I drove down the road, Nicole with a sitter, towards Jude's house. I needed to talk to her. Tell her why I left. She needed to understand. Hopefully...she would take it well..._

_**Knock Knock**_

_"Tommy! Oh my gosh! Where did you go? I was so worried about you!" I felt Jude's arms tighten around me. As I was about to wrap me arms around her waist, she pulled away, anger present in her eyes. The next thing I know, is her hand across my face. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you know how broken I was when you left! What made you do that Tommy?" I looked at her. Instead of using words, I grabbed her hand, and took her to my car. We both got in and I started driving. _

_On the way to my house, I had to tell her so much. _

**Beep...beep...beep...beep...**

_Flash back continued..._

_"Jude. I have to tell you so much. I need you to know that leaving you was the last thing I EVER wanted to do." Jude looked at me with tears in her eyes. "There is something, I have wanted to tell you for so long..." I started again, stopping to gain composure. I looked over at her. "Jude, I--" _

_"TOMMY!" I turned my head back to the road, only to see blinding headlights... _

Now, here we were. I sat in my chair, next to her bed. Breaths in...breaths out...

As I sit here, staring at her pale complexion, I can't help but think of how I never got to say to Jude, how I feel about her...

**Beep...beep...beep...beep... **

I realize that I'm never going to be able to tell her that I love her... How would I know this? Because as a tear slides down my face, I lose all hope as I hear the sound of death...

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep... **

The End.

* * *

**Okay, there it is. How was it? Please leave some reviews! I love to see what you guys think! If I didn't, I wouldn't have put it on here. Anyway! Please review! Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! -smiles-**


End file.
